<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unstable Miraculous: Season 2 by ClashWolfSpider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094000">The Unstable Miraculous: Season 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashWolfSpider/pseuds/ClashWolfSpider'>ClashWolfSpider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Unstable Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Fear Factor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bat Miraculous, F/M, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Identity Reveal, Original Character(s), Original Miraculous, Spider Miraculous, Unstable Miraculous Universe, one-sided reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashWolfSpider/pseuds/ClashWolfSpider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler Warning! To understand this story, you need to read the Season 1 fic, so after you're done with that, come back here.<br/>So we've seen what would happen if a spider was in the universe of Miraculous, but what happens when new heroes are introduced, what happens when a bat is introduced, what happens when the world, the heroes, and the villain, know what the spider can do? This story, answers that question.<br/>Next Update: The Dark Owl<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Javier Parra | Fear Factor (Unstable Miraculous), Alix Kubdel/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Unstable Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Fear Factor [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Collector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LET'S GO, EVERYONE!!! SEASON 2 IS'A GO!!!<br/>I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on the story, so comments are always appreciated, and if you have any questions go ahead and ask away on here or on Tumblr (Link on the series page)!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So as Javier is helping Micheal and Megan catch up on schoolwork, Chloe reveals that Adrien isn't coming back to school since he lost the book from his dad, who could be Hawk Moth according to Ladybug.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javier was sitting with Micheal and Megan to help them with work, who was writing down every single note and procrastinating at every chance respectively. They were startled at Chloe's cry after reading a text from Adrien, which Marinette seemed to have heard since she just walked into the room. Max, Kim, and Nino explained to Javi, Mike, Megan, and Mari that Adrien had taken a book from his father, which he had lost. While Mari sighed in relief for some reason, Javi connected the dots that the book he lost was the one Byte and Tikki were trying to get from Lila the day before. As Mike and Megan were talking Javi walked away from the classroom, the same as Mari had. When Javi was far enough from the class, he had pulled out his phone to 'call' someone. "What do you think Mari was sighing about?" Javi asked the Kwami in his pocket, "She must have talked to Master Fu, he must've formulated a theory that whoever owned the tome, must own the Butterfly Miraculous, as well as the Peacock's." Byte answered, "Well, if that's true then that means Gabriel must be Hawk Moth, we gotta talk to Mari about this, same for Master Fu later," Javi said as he walked into a supply closet, "Byte, weave the web!"</p><p>Fear Factor met up with Ladybug on the roof of the ceiling to wait for Cat Noir, who Fear knew would most likely take a while, so instead of going to get Adrien, Fear talked to the bat trench coat which was also on the roof, "So, what are you here for?" Fear asked the coat, which pointed to the classroom with Micheal trying to study while Megan was annoying him, as well as helping him read. "Yeah, what about 'im?" Fear questioned the coat, which pointed to the backpack and him, "Oh, so you think you'd be good with him." Fear said, which the coat nodded to excitedly, "Well, before we go rushing in to match you with him, observe him a bit longer, besides he only showed up yesterday." As Fear said this the coat looked down and seemed to be annoyed, Byte did say it was less picky about it's chosen, so that must also mean it's very impatient. But before Fear could say anything else to it, Cat finally decided to show up. Ladybug quickly explained how Gabriel could be Hawk Moth, using the point that he never leaves his house, and how his company's logo is in fact, a butterfly. As Ladybug swung off towards the Agreste Mansion, Fear grabbed Cat's shoulder, "If we're right about this... I'm sorry man." Fear told him before he swung off, with Cat close behind.</p><p>When the heroes got to the Mansion, they found Gabriel's office completely trashed. Seeing that Gabriel was nowhere to be found, Ladybug wanted to see if Adrien was okay, so as the heroes ran into the main room, they were confronted by the Collector, who was an Akumatized Gabriel. He threw his book at Ladybug, but she was able to dodge so the book absorbed the door behind her, revealing what it can do. As the heroes retreated into the dining room, Cat Noir threw his staff at Collector, who absorbed it into his book. "Nice piece, wouldn't you agree?" Collector taunted just before Fear Factor shot some webs at him, which Collector tried to absorb, but what ended up happening was that the webs touched the book, but weren't absorbed but instead knocked it out of his hand. With Fear's distraction, the heroes went back into the main hall to devise a plan, "The Akuma's gotta be in that book!" Ladybug stated, "Yeah, but if we touch it, we'll disappear!" Cat told her, which Fear nodded to in agreement. So seeing no other option, Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm and received a chain, she thought for a moment and remembered, "Fear, when your webs hit Collector's book earlier, they weren't absorbed, do you know why?" she asked him, "Wait, that's right, my Kwami explained to me that my webs were immune to the effects of any magic, even if Cat here tried to Cataclysm them, they wouldn't be destroyed, only I can get rid of them by dismissing them, which causes them to turn into dust. similar to, well, you know now." Fear said with his moment of ingenious, while slightly adding the topic of their new knowledge on his power 'Decay', with Cat adding, "So if you can grab it," "The webs on my hands will protect me!" Fear said as the staircase protecting them disappeared. "Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Fear Factor you shall be the masterpieces in my new book of inspiration." The heroes try to make Collector drop his book, or in Fear's case, grab his book so Fear can rip it, but in every attempt, he always managed to retrieve it, he was even able to absorb Ladybug's yo-yo. In the heat of battle, Cat realized that Gabriel couldn't be Hawk Moth since he was Akumatized. With no time to dwell on his statement, the heroes ran into Adrien's room.</p><p>After barricading the door, Ladybug quickly wondered where Adrien could be, with Cat Noir telling her that he was probably already captured. When Ladybug asked if Collector would do that to his own son, Cat nor Fear Factor could answer since Collector was absorbing the barricade and was coming into the room. As Ladybug and Cat hid behind furniture and a railing respectively, Fear tried to grab Collector's book. While Fear made a web shield to block one of Collector's attempts to 'immortalize' him Collector said, "My Fear Factor, those spider legs of yours are quite inspiring." Collector touched the spider leg closest to Fear's left shoulder, "Lefty!" Fear said in disbelief and anger, to him, his spider legs weren't only weapons or his refuel supply for webs, they were living beings. The other three spider legs seemed to get angry as they jumped off of Fear's back and joined together as they charged for Collector, "No!" Fear said as they ran towards him. Collector smirked as he tried to absorb the spider legs, but they were able to stop him by making web shields of their own. The spider legs soon got behind Collector and wrapped themselves around him, once they had him, they started to make webs between them, effectively trapping him in a cocoon. Fear saw the opportunity that the legs gave him so he walked up to Collector and said, "You mess with one of us," Fear snatched the book from his hands, with his webs protecting him, "You mess with all of us, this is for Lefty." Fear finished as he ripped the book in half and dropped it on the floor. Ladybug used her cure to bring everyone and everything that was absorbed back, including her yo-yo, Cat's staff, and Lefty. The spider legs joined back up with Lefty and conjoined as Ladybug purified the Akuma. "Good to have you back buddy." Fear said as he scratched the 'chin' of the spider legs like a dog and put them onto his back once more. Once everything was wrapped up, the heroes made their leave, but as Fear was leaving, he felt the sense that something was off again, but he ignored it as everything was over and done with and just chalked it up to him being hungry. "See you very soon!" Gabriel said to himself evilly as Fear swung off.</p><p>Fear Factor was swinging over to Master Fu's place since Ladybug told him to meet him there, she had met Fu as Marinette this morning and was told that Fear knew Fu since the first day of the job, so once he was there he detransformed, but he wasn't an idiot, he had a disguise on underneath his transformation, he had a jacket on, with the hoodie up to cover his recognizable hair and a blank white whole-face mask. So as Javier, in disguise, sat next to Mari and Fu, the Kwami's talked amongst themselves, Tikki had told Byte that years ago, she had tried to tell the other Kwami's that it wasn't his fault that he was the Kwami of Death, but they wouldn't listen and were rude to him anyways, and she gave him permission to call her by name and not the aspect of her power, but Wayzz was still sour to Byte, but Byte was happy to know that Tikki would be kind to him. Getting back to the humans, Fu was taking pictures of the grimoire whilst talking to Javi, "Fear Factor, your Miraculous as you know is considered 'Unstable' and was thus not considered a real Miraculous by the Ancient Guardians, which is why there is no information on the spider backpack or, as you say, bat trench coat and sadly, there seems to be no room to record information." Fu told him, "Hm, well I can fix that issue." Fu and Mari looked at him quizzically, as Javi smiled under his mask.</p><p>It was now the next day after school, Marinette had returned the book to Gabriel and thus had gotten Adrien the right to come back to school, but right now, Javier was writing in a journal he had bought, it was completely black, so Javi got a frayed small paintbrush, put some white paint on it, and wrote 'Unstable' on it, the font looked like a title for an 80's werewolf movie, which is what he was going for, "Great idea my friend, I'm sure Master Fu and Crea-Tikki will appreciate the effort you're putting in." Byte told the boy happily, as he drew himself as Fear Factor, and the Spider Miraculous into the first few pages, and titled it 'The Spider'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prime Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So after some pestering from Nadja about relationships on a show, the heroes leave, but shortly after, she gets Akumatized, and Fear Factor is just really confused about where they got a picture of Ladybug about to kiss him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fear Factor was running towards the TVi Studio with Cat Noir. They had agreed to do a TV special where the citizens could ask them questions. Once they were there, Cat followed Fear through the vents to get to the specific studio they were supposed to be in and, quite literally, dropped in, much to the confusion of Nadja. "I see Ladybug's running behind, huh?" Is what Cat had said, seeing that the heroine in red was nowhere to be seen, and as soon as he did, Fear felt something was off again, 'What did she get herself stuck in this time?' He thought as he picked up a soda and opened the cap while trying to ignore his uneasiness.</p><p>As the staff for the show started to remove the table from the set, Fear Factor's uneasiness went away, so he could only guess one thing, "She's here." Is what the spider said right before Ladybug burst through the door and landed in front of the couch that Cat Noir and Fear were sitting on. Ladybug quickly apologized to Nadja just before the show began. Nadja quickly introduced the heroes, who waved and said their greetings and started to mess around with each other after Nadja stated that, thousands of fans must've tuned in, which probably boosted Cat's ego a bit. "People know you but they don't really know you. We see you saving Paris but we don't know anything else about you." Nadja said, starting a segway to the next bit, the heroes replied that they wouldn't hide anything apart from identities, "You never know what freak could be watching." Fear stated, somewhat referring to their nemesis. So, Nadja went to the part of the show, where the callers could ask questions to the heroes. The first caller was Chloe, who just blabbered on and on, something about her being famous, whatever, they quickly moved on from her and got a call from Alya, who was in Marinette's room, which Fear and Ladybug quickly noticed, 'Oh, that's what she got herself into.' Fear thought to himself as he saw Manon, and heard the quick explanation that Mari had 'went down to the bakery to talk to her parents'. Nadja cut off the call between her daughter and Alya, and asked the trio a question, "Uh, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Fear Factor, um, so a lot of fans think of you like a couple of superheroes. But also, at least between two of you, and I quote-unquote, as a couple. Period." This caught the heroes off guard, "What?!" "Want to run that by me again?" Ladybug and Fear said respectively. "Can you confirm that two of you three are dating here, tonight?" Nadja asked them, which Ladybug responded with, "I'm very sorry Nadja, but we're superheroes. We're not here to answer such personal questions." "Besides, this empty heart... Is saved for someone else." Fear said while thinking of a certain rollerblader, but what he failed to realize, was that he added 'empty' before 'heart', which didn't go unnoticed by Ladybug or Cat, but they'd ask about that later. "Fine. How do you explain these photographs then?" Nadja said as she put on the screen a photo of Ladybug holding Fear up with her yo-yo, and she was about to kiss him, and Fear was smiling like a madman. "What the fu- when did that happen?!" Fear asked Ladybug, "She was trying to save you Fear, not kiss you!" Cat said in defense for Ladybug since they both knew that this picture is from when he was affected by Dark Cupid's arrows. "Sadly, that's the only evidence we have for Ladybug and Fear Factor, which I like more, predator and prey as one, but there's much more evidence for Ladybug with Cat," Nadja said as she went through photos of Ladybug and Cat that made it look like they were dating. "It's so obvious that at least two of you are in love!" Nadja said, which Ladybug retaliated with, "These are just a bunch of photos taken out of context! We're only doing our job. We save the city every day, we're not a couple." "But hopefully, one day..." Cat added, "You are NOT helping Cat!" Fear told him, with one of his hairs turning white and slicking back, making the total sixty-six. Nadja asked them, "Why won't you tell the truth?" "It is the truth." Fear told Nadja while starting to get angry, and his spider legs watched for any Akumas, sensing their user's mood. "C'mon, the audience awaits your answer," Nadja said with a look of desperation on her face. Fear was just about ready to leave, thankfully Ladybug had made an excuse for them by saying that there was an Akuma, so the heroes left the studio with a disheartened Nadja.</p><p>Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Fear Factor went up to the top of the studio building, they quickly talked about how Nadja kept asking them questions which weren't important to their jobs, but after that Ladybug asked Fear something, "Earlier you said, your 'empty heart' was saved for someone, what did you mean by that, the heart I mean?" Cat looked at Fear, probably thinking the same thing while waiting for his answer, "*sigh* You both know enough about the Unstable Miraculous and all that, how they have a lot of power, yadda yadda yadda, but, there's a reason why I'm able to use it, the users of the backpack were usually ones that had a perfect life, or were evil or were insane, it still baffles me that I'm the only one that can use this thing. Point is, I'm considered 'fractured', Byte explained to me that people who went through dark times and ended up better, in the end, are valid to use Unstable Miraculous, but the spider's different, the user... needs to go through so much more pain and torment than the others to be valid to use it, so with that logic, I've seen and been through some shit, including love, it likes to punch me in the face every damn time, and the sad part is that I keep coming back to it." Fear answered, not wanting to talk about it anymore, he shot a web across the city, "Let's just go and... I dunno, get ice cream." Fear swung off leaving Ladybug and Cat concerned for their friend and what he is dealing with inside his head.</p><p>The trio of heroes was running across rooftops when a broadcast showing an Akuma appeared on the screen. All three heroes concluded that the Akuma was Nadja, she had explained that since two of the heroes didn't admit their 'love', she had set up trials for them to see how long they'd keep the 'truth' hidden. Prime Queen had gone through a screen in Chloe's room to capture her and brought her to a subway train, she continued to highjack the train and sped it up, threatening to kill Chloe due to the speed of the train. Cat Noir quickly extended his staff to the screen they were watching and saw it went through it, while Fear Factor shot a web at the screen, which landed on it instead of going through due to its magic immunity. "Well that's interesting, we ready to go live guys?" Fear asked his teammates, with Cat agreeing while Ladybug brought up the point that it could be a trap and that she would just look on her own, "There are many, many subway lines in Paris, which means a hundred and forty miles of rails. If we want to get there in time to save Chloe, I don't think we have a choice." Cat told her in a 'matter of fact' voice, so she ended up agreeing with the plan. So as the heroes backed up for more room to run, Fear quickly had his spider legs remove the webs from his hands and feet, leaving him bare-fisted and footed so he can actually go through the screen, much to the discomfort of him. The heroes ran and jumped through the screen.</p><p>The trio landed in a train car with Chloe starting to complain, but they weren't paying mind to her, since Prime Queen was there, Ladybug quickly noticed that the Akuma was in her watch, so while Cat Noir would try to unlock the door, Ladybug and Fear Factor would go for Prime. Ladybug ran towards Prime and fired her yo-yo at her, trying to grab her, but she dodged, Fear quickly fired a web at her ankle as she tried to jump into a screen next to her. Prime's getaway would've worked if it wasn't for the web on her ankle, which hit the screen and didn't go in with her. With Fear's plan having worked, Ladybug took advantage and grabbed Prime's foot and pulled her out of the screen, and tossed her on the ground with Fear webbing her to the floor while hardening his webs. Cat ended their combo by Cataclysming her watch releasing the Akuma, Ladybug purified it and summoned her Lucky Charm, which was once again a chain, and used her cure. The heroes wrapped things up and went their separate ways.</p><p>Javier was sitting home while writing the requirements to be able to use an Unstable Miraculous on the front pages in his 'Unstable Grimoire'. It made him think back to how he had explained how love didn't always like him back to Ladybug and Cat Noir. Byte noticed the sad look on his holders face, "Everything's alright my friend, I'm sure that even if Alix is not the right one for your heart, that you'll one day find a beautiful girl to love." The Kwami told the boy, who smiled, "Thanks Byte, at least I'm not like Mari with her posters on her wall of Adrien." they both laughed as Javi thought of what Alix could be doing.</p><p>Alix was currently skating and wondering why her heart skipped a beat when she heard Fear Factor say he liked someone on the 'Face-To-Face' premiere yesterday. She looked at her watch in the arm sleeve that the hero made for her on her birthday, and almost fell, which she never did when skating, she brushed it off and kept going.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the angst for one reason why Javier can use the Spider Miraculous and the fluff for the love triangle between Javi and Alix.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Glaciator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So Alya invited Javier to get ice cream from Andre with her and a few others, what she failed to mention was that she invited Alix as well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, you're gonna have to deal with me here, I am not diverse in ice cream flavors, I'm straight up gonna BS my way through for Javier and Alix, if you have any other ideas, as always, tell me in the comments or through <a href="https://theclashboy.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, and I'm sorry if Andre isn't rhyming enough, doing the ice cream flavors are hard enough.<br/>Also, sorry for being late, I took a week hiatus with no mention of it, then got lazy for a few days, I'll get back into it next weekend!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fear Factor just landed on a runaway bus with Ladybug and Cat Noir, they quickly were able to stop it by Fear jumping in front of it and holding it back, while Ladybug and Cat did something with her yo-yo, his baton, and some lampposts, Fear couldn't really pay attention since he was focusing on stopping the bus from hitting a few people on the crosswalk. When the bus finally stopped, Fear took a knee to catch his breath, while a child giggled next to him, "Hey little guy." Fear said to the baby while tickling him with one finger, he then got up and helped a few people out of the bus. While Cat was asking Ladybug to a rooftop dinner, Fear made his leave to go meet with Alya, Nino, Mylene, and Ivan, they were planning on getting ice cream from Andre's.</p><p>Javier had detransformed and was walking up to the group when he noticed Alix was there. "Hey Rollerblades, didn't expect to see you here." Javi said to her, but the response he got wasn't what he expected, "'Sup Youtube Boy, so quick question, why did you invite me to Andre's of all places?" Javi was confused, "Me, didn't Alya invite you?" "Oh no, she did, only after you asked her to." Javi was now hella confused, when did he ask Alya to invite Alix, and why was she getting all curious about going to get ice cream, it's not like it's special or anything, at least that's what he thought, "Say what now?" "C'mon stop playing dumb Javi, we all know that whoever eats Andre's ice cream is bound to 'fall in love' or whatever." Oh, that was why, "WHAT, I didn't know that!" Javi said, he looked over at Alya, who just started whistling innocently, "Listen, Alix, I didn't ask Alya to do anything, and I didn't even know about that whole 'fall in love' thing!!!" "Suuureee, let's just get ice cream as friends Youtube Boy." Alix said this while making sure Javi knew she was teasing, "BUT I DIDN'T-" Javi wasn't able to finish talking as Marinette had shown up, and it turns out, Adrien couldn't come since 'his father hadn't let him go out', but Javi knew the real reason why he couldn't come. After Nino told the group that Andre's would be at the Pont des Arts, they all made their leave, with Javi slightly regretting the decision, knowing that Alix would be teasing him the entire time.</p><p>The group found Andre and his cart, and now it was up to Javier and Alix to get their ice creams, "Ah, two other new sweethearts, what might your names be?" Andre asked them while making Javi blush a bit, "Uh, you got it wrong a bit, we a-aren't dating, but I'm Javier." "The name's Alix." They told him, "Well a shame, but that status may be changed after you taste my ice cream! Now, I'll make your love true, will it be one or two?" Andre asked them, probably wondering if they'd be sharing or not, "I'll take my own." "Same here," Alix said, with Javi agreeing with her. Javi got his ice cream first, "For you dear boy, love has been rough, but it has made you tough, rocky road for her personality, blueberry for her eyes, and pink cotton candy for her hair!" Alix got a smirk on her face, "Pink cotton candy for hair huh." "Oh, cool it Rollerblades, hurry up and get yours." After their little banter, Alix went up to get hers, "For you, dear skater, your newly found love has to deal with haters, but you'll be the brightest light in his life, black coconut ash for his outfit, cherry for not just his eyes, but his burning love, and finally, chocolate swirled with vanilla for his hair." Javi internally crashed as he heard and saw Andre give Alix the ice cream equivalent of his superhero form, back when Reflekta happened, it was mostly a suspicion he had, but now, it was just confirmed for him that Alix liked him. 'She likes me, she actually likes me, SHE LIKES FEAR FACTOR!!!' Javi was saying in his head, until he realized what that meant, 'Wait, she likes FEAR FACTOR, not ME, shit.' Javi was broken out of his thoughts when Alix nudged him, "Yo, Earth to Javier, you good?" "Oh, y-yeah I'm fine," Javi replied as Marinette went up to get her ice cream. "So, you gonna talk about your ice cream there Youtube Boy?" Alix tried to tease him while eating her ice cream, but finally, Javi had some ammunition for himself, "You already know I like you, but what about you, that black with red looks pretty familiar." Javi started to eat his ice cream as he got a blush out of Alix, "W-Well, at least mine has a reason behind it, he fixed my watch and made me this on my birthday." Alix told him this as she gestured to the web arm sleeve he had made for her on her birthday. Before Javi could retort, Mari had dropped her ice cream thanks to some guy running past her, the scene went on with Mari rejecting Andre's ice cream and leaving since she was upset that Adrien couldn't be there. The group of friends tried to get her to come back, but her mind was made up, and she left, soon after the group disbanded.</p><p>It was night, so Javier had transformed and was swinging home when he saw Alix skating by, he never really talked to her as Fear Factor apart from when she was trapped by an Akuma, and he did want to talk with her about the ice cream from earlier, so he decided to swing by. "Isn't it a bit late for you to be skating?" Fear asked the girl, "Fear Factor?" Alix asked as she almost tripped, Fear had jumped down and caught her before her <strike>beautiful</strike> face met the pavement. Ignoring what just happened Alix questioned the hero, "So what's a little spider doing out at night, shouldn't you be eating flies?" Alix asked with a smirk on her face, "Nah, they're not that great, besides there's not a lot for me to do in my normal life, how 'bout you? You almost had a nasty fall there." Fear said while playing along with her joke, and genuinely concerned about why she almost fell. Alix had a slight blush come to her face, "Oh, I-I'm fine, you just... surprised me, that's all." She told him. Fear may not have been a detective, but he could tell it was something relating to him causing her to trip. "Are you sure, is there anything I can do to help?" He asked her, "No, I'm telling you Fear, I'm fi- Fear Factor, behind you!" Alix was answering when she saw a glob of ice cream coming towards Fear, thankfully his spider legs reacted in time and made a web wall between him and the ice cream, protecting him. Fear turned around and saw a giant ice cream monster, "Fear Factor, Alix, you two are meant for each other, my ice cream can tell, so just hand over your backpack and live happily ever after!" Glaciator told the hero and skater, "When it's a cold day in hell buddy, then I'll consider handing you my Miraculous." Fear told the ice cream man, "Then I'll make YOU cold!" As Glaciator raised his arm, Fear grabbed Alix and jumped onto the rooftops with his spider legs, "Hold on tight." Fear told her as he held her bridal style, he kept running, but eventually, he switched to swinging, it was weird for him to have to hold someone, especially his crush, as he swung, but he managed, he was able to tell others to stay inside, "Your dad works at the Louvre right?" Fear asked Alix, "Yeah, why?" "Good, I'm dropping you off there." Alix just hung on for dear life as Fear kept swinging, she usually kept her cool in situations like this, but being this close to him caused her to blush like crazy, she tried to focus on his heartbeat to keep herself calm but found she couldn't find it, in fact, he felt as cold as a dead body. They eventually got to the Louvre after a minute or two, "Here we are, head inside and stay safe." Fear let go of Alix, he wanted to talk about what Glaciator said, about them, 'being meant for each other' but he decided that now wasn't the time, "Thanks Fear Factor." Alix told him, he welcomed her and swung off to go help Ladybug and Cat Noir.</p><p>When Fear Factor swung onto the scene, the job was already taken care of, Andre had just been deakumatized, and Fear just brought him back to his cart. "Wait Fear Factor, as an apology for my akumatization, I'll give you an ice cream on the house!" Andre told the hero as he was leaving, "Oh, no need, I didn't really do anything today, I don't need it." "Oh, I insist, simply bringing me to my cart was definitely an assist!" As Andre made the ice cream, he had a sad look on his face, "Uh oh, I recognize this assortment of flavors, you may have some competition for the girl you love Fear Factor." Fear took the ice cream from him, it was the same as when he had gotten ice cream from earlier, while he held it, he thought about how he could be with Alix, would she even like Javier, all he did was play games and look stupid on the internet, and though she did like Fear, how could that work, he was a hero, he couldn't just be with a civilian with Hawk Moth around, though he was sure she'd be able to protect herself, and if she couldn't he'd always be there to protect her if need be. Fear shook away all his thoughts and said, "Well, as long as she's happy in the end, isn't that what love is all about, whether they're with you or not, if you love them, you'll be happy if they are, whether with or without you." Andre nodded, "That's it, my boy! Though your heart doesn't beat, it is pure and full of love, my best wishes to you and your loved one!" Fear did a two-finger salute wave and swung off, he detransformed on a rooftop and shared his ice cream with Byte, it was a long day of transforming for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Despair Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe's trying to prove to Adrien that she can be nice to others since he said he wouldn't be friends with her if she didn't. Javier's happy as long as an Akuma doesn't ruin his game session with Alix, but the chapter exists for a reason.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to postpone this by a day because today is my birthday!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javier was just enjoying listening to Marinette's dad teach the class about making pasties when a fire alarm went off right after Mari had left the room. Apparently, someone had called the fire department and forced everyone to leave their class. Mari had seen Chloe on a phone call right before the alarm, and Javi was immediately on board with accusing her, he didn't really need any proof with how she is. But Alya and Adrien were against them saying not to 'stoop to her level'. Since no action was taken by the secret bug and spider duo, the whole school was punished, minus Chloe with the trump card of her dad being the mayor.</p><p>Javier was at home after cleaning the bathrooms of the school editing a video when he got a party invite from Chloe, "The fuck? Why'd she invite me of all people?" Javi asked while he looked through his messages, Megan had texted him that she and Micheal had gotten invites as well. "Do you believe she's trying to atone for earlier my friend?" Byte asked his chosen, "'Prolly not, on the way back Adrien told me that he told her he wouldn't be friends with her if she wasn't nice, so I don't feel like going, besides I have to finish editi-" "It seems Alix will be attending." Javi was cut off by the little Kwami, "Byte put on your fancy pants we're going to a party!" "But, I don't wear clothing my friend." "i- uh,... Let's just go," Javi said to him as he slung his backpack over a shoulder.</p><p>Javier had walked in with Micheal and Megan just as Marinette and Chloe had a greeting that everyone was amused by, minus the former parties. The party had moved up to the second floor and Javi noticed Alix playing games with Max. He felt a slight pang of jealousy as he walked over to say hi. Javi played a few rounds with Max, making sure to let him win the majority of the rounds, he didn't want to deal with another 'Gamer' incident, though he would like to use Miracubot again. Once Javi was about to go against Alix, a slow song started, it reminded Javi of when Nino was Akumatized as Bubbler. Javi turned to Alix, "Hey, uh... I know you don't like me the way I do you, but, could we uh..." Javi was at a loss for words, he was blushing like crazy, it wasn't like he was asking her on a date, it was just a dance. While Javi was tripping over his words, Alix grabbed his wrist while saying, "I get it, I'll let you live out ONE fantasy Youtube Boy," And before he knew it they were slow dancing. Before the music changed to something more upbeat, Javi saw Alya giving him a knowing glare, 'Shut up.' Is what Javi mouthed to her as she went back to dancing with Nino. Before that was all said and done, Chloe had stormed up to Marinette and Adrien, who were dancing, but her butler tried to stop her, but he ended up embarrassing her with a teddy, which led Chloe to push the butler into the kitchen.</p><p>Once the music shifted, Javier thanked Alix for dancing with him and as they were walking back to the screen to play games, they heard a ruckus behind them, they saw Sabrina chasing Chloe with a hairbrush, and as Chloe hid behind Kim, a teddy bear jumped off Sabrina's leg and latched onto Kim's. "Um, I jus' remembered, I have to edit a video of Among Us, see ya later Rollerblades." Javi quickly said that as he grabbed his backpack and hid in a janitor's closet again. "How do we always end up in one of these?" Javi asked, "Well, spiders are drawn to tight spaces, but we have to go out in the open to fight that bear, my friend!" Byte told him, Javi nodded, "Byte, weave the web!"</p><p>Fear Factor came out to see Max, with Despair Bear on his ankle, about to throw chairs at Ladybug and Cat Noir, so Fear jumped in front of them and crushed the chair as it was being thrown, "C'mon little bear, didn't you learn table manners?" Fear quipped as Ladybug threw her yo-yo at Max, but Despair had already jumped from him to Alya, who was now trying to attack Fear. Fear jumped onto the ceiling, and webbed Alya around her body, who then questioned why she was tied up, the trio then saw Despair on Ivan's ankle, about to throw a table, Cat quickly stopped him, but right after, Ivan was already okay. "Where'd the little shit go?" Fear questioned. Despair was currently about to grab Cat's ankle, but then Hawk Moth told him, "No, go for the other black-suited one."</p><p>Fear Factor jumped down to search, but then felt immense pain in his head, Ladybug and Cat Noir turned to see Fear screeching in pain and clawing at his head, they looked at his ankle and saw Despair Bear, Ladybug launched her yo-yo towards him, but it was too late, Despair/Fear caught the yo-yo and looked up, his blood-red eyes, were now green. "What pretty earrings Ladybug!" Despair/Fear said while pulling Ladybug towards himself, but Cat quickly intervened by slamming Despair/Fear in his side with his baton. Soon they both were behind Despair/Fear, each one holding a wrist, but Despair saw an opportunity and made Fear call out, "Decay!" Ladybug and Cat jumped away from Despair/Fear as Lefty and Righty filled up with, for lack of a better term, 'dust liquid', Cat called out, "If you value your life, everyone stay away from Fear Factor!" Despair/Fear rushed towards the bug and cat, taking multiple swings to hit them with the legs. Despair decided to have a hostage, so he made Fear web over Alix to himself, "Give me the Miraculous or the pretty girl gets it!" Ladybug and Cat were shocked, things just went to a whole other level of intense, "You wouldn't!" Ladybug called Despair's bluff, but he made Fear say, "Well then, you really are naughty to not save a teenager, bye-bye pink hair!" As the heroes shouted 'NO!!!' Despair made Fear swing the legs towards Alix, but they stopped before they hit her, "What?!" The legs started to move away from Alix, but not without resistance. One of Fear's arms pulled away from Alix, giving her room to get away from him, it reeled back enough and punched himself in the face, "Wha-?! N-No-t h-h-hap-pen-n-ing." Despair/Fear said as he seemed to alternate from Despair talking to Fear, before Despair took control again, Fear screeched again, but this time in a way that resembled a call, like he was reaching out to something. Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm and received a chain, which left her confused, Fear was being mind-controlled, how can he help?! "Look at that, relying on the spider to help you, well he can't help, you've los-hrgrrk!" Despair/Fear was cut off as the bat trench coat crashed in through the window and tackled Despair/Fear. People were wondering what it was as it got behind Despair/Fear as he stood up. It opened itself up and tentacles, that looked similar to Venom, wrapped themselves around Lefty and Righty, as well as Despair/Fear's arms. "What?! What is this thing?! GET OFF!!!" Despair/Fear called out, but the trench coat wouldn't move, so Cat lunged in and called out, "Cataclysm!" And destroyed the teddy that contained the Akuma. Once Fear was back in control, he picked up Despair, "You little shit, you almost made me kill someone, you better be thankful I don't do it right now to you." Fear scolded Despair as Righty and Lefty stabbed the Akuma, and since Fear simply snapped his fingers, the timer was considered, instant, leaving the butterfly as dust in less than a second. Fear thanked the trench coat, which bowed and flew off into the night. Ladybug used her cure and the trio did their fistbump.</p><p>Hawk Moth stood in his lair thinking, "Hm, Fear Factor, you definitely bring a whole new ruleset to this game, if someone controls death itself, they have power over everyone... Maybe,... No, she's not dead, just in a coma,... That trench coat, it was wrapped in chains, very, very interesting, you've taught me a lot today little spider, including the existence of more 'Unstable' Miraculous!" Hawk Moth smirked as his window closed.</p><p>Javier was standing with Alix, Marinette's dad had come over to host a macaron making activity, "So I heard that the Akuma,... Almost mirked you. You okay?" Javi asked, he felt horrible that he almost killed this amazing girl, he would've never forgiven himself, both Byte and himself knew that it was Despair Bear who did it, but still, "Eh, I'm fine, maybe a little shook up, thanks for caring Youtube Boy." "Just don't die on me, I still need to whoop your ass at UMSIII, Rollerblades." "Oh, really, well don't hold back like you did against Max, I want to see what you hide behind the camera." They both laughed as Ivan threw his plate of macarons on Chloe, who went back to acting as normal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Troublemaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So Penny is overworking herself and gets Akumatized, thankfully, Fear's webs ignore magic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is gonna be pretty short, but hey, I'll try to make an extra chapter to make up for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette had told Javier to watch "Fill My Shoes" since her parent's bakery would be on it with Jagged, so now he was, as Fear Factor, sitting across from her house, keeping in check the fans outside her house and watching the show through a web screen, it was honestly pretty peaceful, but things quickly went south when the show returned from a break and started going live in Mari's room, showing her photo's of Adrien, who was watching the show at this moment. Long story short, the show got cut off the air for some unknown reason. So Fear just kinda sat there while wondering if Mari was having a mental shutdown.</p><p>Fear Factor was just about to leave when the bakery windows and doors had metal go over them, shortly after a new Akuma showed up named Troublemaker, so Fear jumped down to the door as people were fleeing, he pulled up his leg and kicked the door and metal off of their hinges, which ended up hitting Trouble and pinning her against the wall, Fear quickly webbed the door and metal to the wall trapping Trouble. But she simply clicked her pen and vanished through the floor, Fear looked around for her and got a chill up his spine. "Nice backpack spider!" Trouble said as she jumped from the ground and yanked at Fear's backpack, but thankfully webs had tied themselves from the pack to Fear's back. As Trouble was saying "What?!", Fear's spider legs grabbed her, and just before Fear did a backward suplex on her, he said, "Nice pen Trouble!" Fear leaned forward quick and slammed Trouble's head on the ground, and just as he was about to grab her pen, she clicked it and went intangible. What Trouble didn't expect though was for Fear to grab her wrist and yank the pen away from her, 'Guess she forgot about my webs magic immunity.' Fear thought as he broke the pen as Ladybug and Cat Noir landed in front of the bakery. As Trouble was reverting back to Penny, Fear Decayed the Akuma, making the timer instant, so Ladybug can call her Lucky Charm, which was a chain, and use it immediately. Even though the press wanted to interview Fear on his single-handed victory, he and Ladybug talked to Penny and told her not to burn herself out. Fear quickly answered some questions, some positive, some negative, and went home.</p><p>"Well my friend, that was a great feat you've accomplished today!" Byte said to Javier before he ate his Lemonhead, "Thanks bud, and just to make sure, you're fine if I use Decay on the Akuma's right?" Javi thanked the Kwami but was also worried he was taking too much of an advantage of his power. "The main issue with my ability is when it's used on someone who's due date is way farther down in their lifetime, for butterflies, their time is limited, usually only a week or two, so it's not too bad of an issue to claim a butterfly, my friend." Byte explained as Javi nodded to his explanation and started to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Gigantitan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Javier is almost laughing so hard when an Akuma gets to a baby, and, because he doesn't want to deal with Ladybug's convoluted plans, he shows off his second power.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I couldn't find a way to fit Javier's flower codename in the chapter, it would've been 'Venus Fly Trap'.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javier was bored while watching Adrien have his photoshoot, he didn't really need to be there, in fact, he could've been home working on projects, but he was mostly there to keep Adrien company. After what felt like an eternity, Adrien finally finished, and Javi was walking with him over to his limo with his bodyguard, the Gorilla, who seemed to be extremely pissed, but he seemed to calm down as soon as he saw Adrien, but said Adrien and Javi saw an Akuma fly over him and onto a baby's bracelet, 'You've gotta be fucking kidding, well at least we know where it is.' Javi thought as he gave a rushed goodbye to Adrien. Javi quickly got behind one of the Trocadero buildings, "Well, this is quite humorous." Byte said to his holder as he flew out, "I guess, I don't even think that's who Hawkie was going for, but whatever, we gotta save that kid, Byte, weave the web!"</p><p>Fear Factor jumps up onto the building that he was hiding behind and sees Cat Noir on the other rooftop across from him, he was ringing his bell to attract Gigantitan away from Alya, Mylene, Juleka, and Rose, 'They're safe, hopefully, Alix is too somewhere.' Fear thought to himself as he followed Cat, who was leading Titan over to a river, saying, "Looks like were on nanny duty today!" Cat replied, "Yup, now let's get this baby a bath before the bug shows up."</p><p>As Cat Noir and Fear Factor were heading over to the river, Cat was grabbed by Gigantitan, who thought he was a lollipop, but thankfully Ladybug showed up, so as Fear landed next to her, she said, "Well, hey there, kitty cat. I see you're not much of a natural with kids, are you?" This distracted Titan enough to let Cat retort with, "Are you kidding? We were just playing a fun game of tag!" While saying this, Cat got himself out of Titan's grip with his baton, landing next to Ladybug and Fear. "I was doing a solo patrol and saw where the Akuma went, it's in the kid's bracelet." Fear told his partners. Ladybug was ready to throw her yo-yo at Titan, but Fear stopped her, "Atata, I have a way we can do this quick, imma use my second power." Fear said nonchalantly, leaving the other two confused, Ladybug asked, "You have more than one power?!" While Cat said, "Cool! What does it do?!" Fear answered them as Titan started to play with the cars left near the Trocadero, "It's called 'Spider's Web', basically I can pull one of these from the ground or whatever," As Fear explained, he brought a completely black web from the ground, "Whoa." Cat said while Ladybug went to touch it, "Hol' it LB, that's not a good idea, whoever touches one o' these gets their, let's say, mind, pulled into a pocket dimension that I can completely control. The best part, it doesn't have a timer, I can use it as much as I want, each of the Unstable Miraculous has a second power, I haven't learned the bat one's yet, but yeah, that's what it is." Before Ladybug could say anything, Cat said, "That's amazing, unlimited uses?! Why don't you use it more?!" Fear answered, "Two reasons, it takes a lot of energy, when I say I control everything, I mean EVERYTHING, even small stuff like how stuff smells like or the color of someone's hair, and if I'm making something big, I get so fucking tired, I've been practicing, and I've gotten better, but I still struggle with it, but I think I can make something easy, gimme a sec." Fear grabbed the black web and blinked, at least that's what it looked like to Ladybug and Cat, for Fear he quickly replaced a black void with a candy wonderland, it tired him out a bit, and it wasn't the best, it didn't even smell like anything, but it should be enough to distract Titan. "Should be good enough for the little guy." Ladybug and Cat looked confused as Fear made a black web come from the ground next to Titan who was removing a light post from the ground thinking it was a lollipop, once the web touched him, he looked tired and laid on the ground. "That should do." Ladybug said as she flung her yo-yo at the button on the bracelet, and Fear webbed it over to them as Cat used his Cataclysm on it. Ladybug purified the Akuma and summoned her Lucky Charm, which was, surprise surprise, a chain, and used it, while Fear put August's mind back into his sleeping body. As Fear picked him up, his mother came over and took August into her arms. The heroes said their goodbyes and made their leave.</p><p>Fear Factor simply swung home and fell asleep to get his energy back, with Byte following suit in his curly hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Riposte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fear Factor tries to protect Adrien with Ladybug, while a girl, who was like an emotionless and famous Marinette, gets Akumatized.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fear Factor was currently sitting atop his school watching over Marinette in her first fencing class, and with Adrien being in there, something was bound to happen. Fear was starting to get bored, so as he was about to call it a day, someone in a red suit came into the yard and requested to be let into the fencing team, so as a trial, she requested to fight Adrien, who was the best of the class. So as the two fought, the referee, Mr. D'Argencourt, couldn't figure out who hit who with their blade first. Eventually, the girl requested to fight without the machine they were tethered to, which was supposed to help decipher who got the point but was rendered useless due to the skill of the two fencers. Once they were free, the fight got much more intense, they were starting to move indoors, so Fear pulled up his map and crawled into the vents. He eventually got to a grate which was in the library of the school and saw Adrien and the girl still going at it. They just touched the other with their blade shortly after Mari came into the room, which led the girl to ask Mari who had gotten the point, who answered, with confusion and possible bias, that Adrien had gotten the point. This led to the girl being disheartened as she left. She had stuck her blade in the ground as she left the schoolyard, seeing this once he got back to the roof, Fear had his spider legs make a web screen and zoom in on the image of the blade, he saw some engraving on it, "Property of, Tsurugi, Kagami? Why have I heard that name before?" As Fear remembered seeing a news report that morning that the Tsurugi family moved to Paris recently, Adrien grabbed the blade and went after Kagami asking if she wanted a decisive match as she unmasked, leaving Fear pretty dumbfounded, "What kind of alternate universe Marinette is that?" She looked like if Mari was raised by a famous family, and she was more calm and collected. She declined Adrien's offer of a rematch saying that her family didn't believe in second chances, so as she drove off, with Adrien's car following after, Fear and Mari, who had been watching the interaction as well, saw an Akuma following the vehicles. Deciding that Mari would be able to catch up, Fear swung after the cars, he had called Decay and was about to hit the Akuma, but it moved in a different direction than Fear thought it would, so as he hit a wall, Fear canceled his power, he was mentally thanking that his timer only started when he snapped his fingers to start someone else's. He turned around to find that he lost the cars. "Shit."</p><p>Fear Factor found the cars as the new Akuma, Riposte, cut Adrien's car in half, which caused him to fly out of the car. Fear was about to make a move, but a yo-yo came from behind him, and wrapped around Riposte's blade. "Why you challenging a normie? You're in the big league now, how 'bout a fight against a spider and a bug?" Fear quipped as Ladybug pulled her yo-yo, which only slipped off of Riposte's blade, as it was merged with her hand. She went to attack the duo, so Ladybug put up her yo-yo to defend herself while Fear jumped behind her. "I thought you played by fair rules, we don't even have blades," As Fear was saying this, he realized, the webs on his hand make a handle and a gaurd, it continued to make a blade made for fencing, being sharper than a normal one would be, "Whoa, y'know I thought I'd need a 3D printer for this type of shit, guess my webs are pretty unigue!" Fear quipped again, as a means to distract Riposte so Ladybug could get Adrien out of there, "The only thing unigue about you is your irritance!" Riposte yelled at the mop head as she charged, "Oh, how you wound me!" Fear quipped again, making Riposte even more angry, just as he was about to quip again, he turned to see Riposte charge at him again. "ohfuk" Was all he muttered before he was launched through a chimney, revealing where Ladybug and Adrien were. As the other three parties were arguing about Marinette's judgement of point, Fear got up and made a new web-blade as the other one was dismissed subconsciously when he hit the chimney. "Fuck what MatPat says, I'm going dual-weilding!" Fear said this as he got Lefty to come off his pack and use them as a scythe, which made Ladybug and Adrien slightly shudder at the memory of Dark Cupid. Fear fought Riposte again, using Lefty/his scythe to redirect her swings, and moving in with his blade, while LB and Adrien went to hide again.</p><p>Mid-fight, the spider and fencer came across a screen showing a news report that there was an Akuma alert at the Louvre, seeing this, Riposte closed Fear Factor in on the Louvre, and eventually kicked him through the glass of the pyramid, coincidentally, he landed right next to Ladybug, who had caught Lefty, while the blade turned to dust again. While she handed Lefty back to Fear, he took off Righty to use as well, since he got tired of being precise with the blade. Soon Riposte came in, "Where did you hide Adrien?!" Fear replied with, "No idea, but if you wanna see him go the nearest billboard!" He was really starting to irritate Riposte, "IDIOTIC ARACHNID!!!" She yelled this as she charged at the boy, who simply said, "Hey, you got the word right!"</p><p>After a short while Cat Noir came into the fight, and since in this AU he didn't tackle Ladybug to the ground as Adrien, his ankle wasn't sprained, and Riposte was defeated with a radiator next to the Mona Lisa, guite beautiful really. So now Fear Factor was watching Adrien hand Kagami her blade back, and promised to have a decisive match, while Marinette also watched in secret, this got a laugh out of Fear as he fell asleep. The spider legs, sensing their users state, wrapped him up in a little cocoon, walked on over to his room, in secret of course, and removed the webs from Javier as they detached the backpack from his back, and just laid on top of him, waiting for him to wake up, and just to be safe, Righty made sure the door was locked and the curtains were closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Befana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Javier is helping to prepare Marinette's birthday some lady on a bike is turning people to coal, which in turn, is causing early due dates, which our reaper is not too fond of, but it doesn't tick him off until a certain someone is turned to coal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter's going to kinda show how Fear Factor would have been if he wasn't meant for the Spider Miraculous, well, at least one possibility.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fear Factor was at Marinette's place to wish her a happy birthday, but she was distracted as she was waiting for a call from Alya, she had sussed out that Alya, with the rest of the class, minus Chloe, were planning a surprise party for her. Thankfully Tikki finally got her attention by spitting up a kwagatama, which slightly grossed out Mari and Fear. "Well, I have to go do somethin', but before I head out, I've got a gift for you, Mari." Fear said, which got Mari to look away from her phone again, "A gift from me and your YouTuber friend, Javier, was it? Point is, we talked and he thought getting you some fabric would be nice, so I made this." Fear explained as he took out a roll of fabric from his backpack, the only catch was that the fabric was made of webs. Before he swung off, he explained that the webs would only be damaged by her making the conscious decision to cut it, and wouldn't be damaged, even by a knife.</p><p>Javier got to the park as Kim blew up a balloon he was inflating, Alya had just wrapped up a call with Marinette and told him that she was on her way, so he quickly helped Micheal and Megan prepare food.</p><p>A while later Marinette was lead into the park by Alya, before she started getting gifts she thanked Javier for making the gift in tandem with Fear Factor. 'If only you knew bug.' Javi thought to himself as she got gifts from the others. By the time she was about to open her gift from Adrien, a new Akuma made her entrance by singing and coming up to Mari. Adrien and Javi both snuck away, as soon as Javi was away from the park he whistled for the backpack to come to him, he had nowhere to leave it while he was at the party, so he let it roam around. It took a good two minutes for it to arrive, but once Javi put it on, he saw Byte's face, he looked like he saw a ghost. "Hey, hey bud what's wrong?!" "due d-d-dates s-so ear-ly, to-today, m-m-m-my f-friend." "Hey Byte, it's gonna be okay, we can't postpone all the due dates you know, people aren't built to last, we'll talk later, I gotta go help Adrien." Byte nodded as Javi called his transformation. He thought of why Byte was so appalled by due dates, there might've been a surge in child deaths, as sad as it was, Fear Factor didn't have time to dwell on it, besides, as rude as it was to think, he didn't have any relation to those people, it wouldn't have bothered him emotionally.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strike> <em> <strong>H̨̨͝o̸͟w̵͏̸͘͡ ̵͟ẃ́́͘r͏͢o̵̸̴̡͠ǹ̶̡g͏͏ ̧̀́͜͞I̶͘͠ ̵̨̀́͞w̴͟à̶̢̧͝s̴̢.̢̢̛̕͞</strong> </em> </strike> </span>
</p><p>When Fear Factor got to the park he saw something awful. Everyone was turned to coal, he walked around and saw his friends determined faces, forever frozen in death. When Fear saw a certain someone, he ran over while saying, "nonononononono." His hairs were starting to turn white and straighten.</p><p>It was Alix. She had her arms forward, most likely holding the string of flags that were on the ground when she was turned solid.</p><p>
  <em>IT CAN'T BE.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>WE FAILED HER.</strong>
</p><p>Fear Factor stood next to her, his throught dry as if webs were trying to suffocate him. Fear had his spider legs make a web screen, he went over to the page labeled, 'Due Dates'. He typed in the name 'Alix Kubdel', trying to convince himself that this wasn't real, the results came up with a few names, he scrolled until he found one that had the due date covered. He tapped on the name and gained a prompt, it read, "This person is labeled under your 'Friends' folder, and you have decided to hide their due date from yourself, are you sure you want to continue?" He looked at the 'No' option for a second but immediately pressed 'Yes', just needing to know. He looked at the date in complete disbelief and agony.</p><p>It showed today's date. Fear Factor started to cry as he kneeled before the statue that was once Alix. He shed a few tears before...</p><p>"hahahahaHaHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" As hairs on Fear Factor turned white and refined themselves into a line, he stood up on shaky legs. As his laughter died out he swung off in search for the Akuma, with a smile that could only be described as...</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Insane.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Ladybug and Cat Noir didn't realize what happened until they noticed that Befana wasn't on her bike with her angels behind her. The duo and the angels looked down onto the streets and saw Fear Factor staring down at Befana, he had her pinned. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! YOU ACTUALLY HAD THE GUTS!!! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST, CONTROL DUE DATES, OR BRUSH THEM OFF, WELL THAT'S FUNNY, HAHA, 'CUZ LET ME TELL 'YA, <strong>you can't.</strong>" A butterfly mask of light appeared on Befana, "How interesting, make him an angel, you'll want his power to your advantage." Hawk Moth told her. Befana aimed at Fear's face and shot. Fear's hand didn't even look like it had moved, his hand was on the tip of Befana's weapon, the shot had hit his webbed hand, and he threw the gun away from them. "ATATATA, NOT A CHANCE WITCH BITCH!!!" Fear said this, and the previous sentences, in the scariest voice that one could have, while also sounding like he was having the time of his life. He leaned closer to Befana's ear. "<strong>We haven't even had our fun yet Hawk Moth.</strong>" Hawk Moth felt <strike>his sins crawl up his back</strike> a chill throughout his entire body. Befana called for her angels to attack Fear.</p><p>Fear Factor didn't even look like he made an effort to take out the angels. They simply flew towards him, and without even looking or raising an arm, black webs came out of the ground and grabbed every single one of them, leaving nothing but the body behind as their mind was taken to his web dimension. Ladybug and Cat Noir jumped down to talk to Fear, stepping past the bodies of the angels. Ladybug had to swallow her dread as she recognized her mother and Rose among them. Cat started to ask, "Fear, you good?" As Ladybug took a step forward, Fear turned his head just enough to see his left eye, he said, "<strong>Just summon your Lucky Charm.</strong>" Once he finished, a massive wall of black webs rose between the heroes that seemed to reach up to the clouds. As Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm, a shattered chain, they heard Fear talking, but the sound was muffled through the wall of webs, but they heard him say, "<strong>Decay.</strong>" As soon as he said that the wall lowered, showing Gina on the ground, unharmed, with a small amount of dust in the wind, much to the relief of Ladybug and Cat. "<strong>Akuma's gone, use the Charm...</strong>" Fear told Ladybug, she quickly nodded out of terror, "GREAT HAHA! SEE YOU NEXT AKUMA!!!" Fear went back to being all smily as he swung away. Ladybug and Cat looked at each other, it seemed they were both reminded of Dark Cupid and his effects on Fear, they wondered what caused him to act like this.</p><p>Javier went back to Marinette's party and looked around, and everyone was fine. Then he saw her, Alix. He went up to her and straight hugged her. "Woah YouTube Boy, ever hear of personal space?" Javi quickly let go, "Haha, yeah, it's just, when I went back to the park after a while I saw that you were turned to coal, and I thought, that if, the superheroes couldn't stop the Akuma that..." "Hey, hey, I'm here, everything's fine, besides I doubt that Fear Factor would lose, I trust him." Alix comforted the boy while slightly blushing at her last comment. Javi smiled and spent the rest of the night with her at Mari's party.</p><p>When Javier was asleep that night, Byte opened one of his four eyes, he went over to Javi's head and counted the straight white hairs, he frowned as the count was well in the two hundreds. He went back to his little hammock and tried to sleep his quilt away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so I got lazy, by that I mean I didn't update last week, but I'm planning on making four chapters this week, the reason why being I want to blaze ahead to write a chapter I'm very excited for. So I hope you enjoyed this look at a crazed Fear Factor. Oh, BTW the chapters will be back to back for today and the next three!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Frightningale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So Javier is playing Fear Factor for a music video along with Adrien who was playing Cat Noir. And using his unofficial title of being the team's wild card, Javier thought, 'Eh, might as well be an agent of chaos.' So how does this end, well, let's just say that Byte doesn't know if a Kwami can have a heart attack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, I'm telling you now, this is more of a shoehorn chapter for Fear Factor, not a lot I can do apart from pre-Akumatization. So basically this is more of an episode focusing on the civilian side of things, but I did still try to make something good for the superhero part.<br/>Update: I actually added the thing I wanted to add now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javier was currently sitting in a trailer putting on a replica of Fear Factor's outfit. A singer, Clara Nightingale, had reached out to him saying that she'd be recording a music video in Paris, she told him that Adrien was already cast as Cat Noir, but that she needed someone to be Fear Factor, and she thought that a celebrity like Adrien and a local YouTuber like him would be a great idea. Byte was against the idea, but Javi, who was in a mischievous mood today, accepted, and now they were standing in the trailer with Javi in a non-superpowered version of his outfit. "Ugh, the costuming department did too much of a spectacular job, the seams are too well hidden that it looks like the real thing and the details are so explicit to your outfit, please my friend, back out of this now!" Byte pleaded to the YouTuber, who was looking at the prop backpack he was provided, "Byte, you know I can't do that now, besides, it'll be fine, there's that quantum masking that you were talking about." Javi replied as he removed his glasses and put on the contact lenses that he was provided with to make his eyes look red. "Yes, and I am now more grateful than ever that the Miraculous has that ability, it does still not reassure me that your identity is hidden." "Byte, it's okay! Besides no one is going to notice, a lot of things change about me when I transform, my white hairs shift around, my pupils turn red, which is not a natural eye color, and, according to Alix, my heart doesn't beat and I feel like a dead body. It's the perfect cover-up!" Javi replied to the embodiment of death, he had a saddened look on his face, "But if it makes you feel better, I'll leave the mask here." Byte nodded in assurance as Javi finished putting on the prop backpack and left the trailer, which had his actual backpack, and walked up the stage with Adrien.</p><p>When walking up to the stage, with Byte hidden in his hair, Javier heard a group shouting hellos, he looked to the extra's line and saw Marinette, Alya, Juleka, Mylene, Rose, and Alix, he waved back as Clara greeted him and Adrien. Adrien's dad quickly commented on the outfit's fit, and asked where their masks were, they both gave the excuse of not being able to find it, which led to a worker going to search for it. Clara quickly ushered Adrien and Javi to the stage as they started to audition for the spot of Ladybug.</p><p>While watching the boys wait for someone to get the role of Ladybug, the girls started to converse, with Alya stating, "I knew Adrien kinda looked like Cat Noir, but I never saw the similarities between Javi and Fear Factor." She said this while Javier mimicked Fear's way of shooting webs, his palm upward, all fingers extended, the pinky and ring fingers together, the middle and the index together, leaving a window in between the two pairs of fingers. What almost everyone noticed in that group of girls, was when Alix blushed when Alya brought up that observation, "W-Well, there are tons of differences between the two, besides Fear is m-more badass then Javi." Alix said when Alya looked at her quizzically because of her blush, "Wait, Alix, do you have a crush on a certain frizzy-haired boy?" Alya asked in a teasing manner, "W-W-W-What?!?!?! NO!!! I-It's just that..." Alix looked for an answer while instinctively holding her hand over the web sleeve she was gifted by the spider, which Juleka noticed, "Wait, Alix, do you like... Fear Factor?" When Alix blushed deeper, everyone had their answer, "Oh my god you do! Since when, what about Javi, don't you know about his crush on you?!" Alya started to question her, but Rose asked a more important question, "That's so romantic! A superhero going after a normal civilian, but why did you start crushing on him?" Alix's blush started to darken a bit as she answered, "I-I don't know why it really started on my birthday when he gifted me this, *gestures toward the arm sleeve*, or it could've been when Nino was Akumatized and he tied us to the ground when we were in bubbles." Alix stopped there, not wanting to bring up when he randomly stopped by to talk to her, knowing it would stoke the fire more. Before anyone could continue questioning Alix, Clara started to bring chouquettes to feed the guests, but she was really trying to see who would help her, so she can cast them as Ladybug, and lo and behold, Marinette stepped forward and helped her up, which led to its own ordeal.</p><p>Javier eventually stopped paying attention after Chloe came in with a full costume of Ladybug, complete with wig, proclaiming the spot of Ladybug for herself. TL;DR here being, she was happy that she'd be working with Adrien but was mad that she'd be working with what she dubbed as 'Internet Trash', to which Javi replied, "Look Chloe, I don't like working with you as much as you don't like working with me, in fact, seeing you in that costume makes me uncomfortable, in fact, disgusted, but for the sake of Ms. Nightingale's video, let's agree to just work together for once." He said this in a tone of voice that was strict, almost similar to Gabriel's tone of voice he used daily, but on someone like Javi, who was usually very laidback, it was eerily scary, thus Chloe immediately hid behind Adrien and backed off of Javi. Things continued with Marinette wanting to take the role of Ladybug, most likely out of jealousy. Which led to Chloe storming out of the building and returning later to shutdown Clara's production, which led to her being Akumatized.</p><p>Frightningale was defeated relatively quickly, as Fear Factor stayed behind and observed her methods. He quickly devised a plan that since she was so connected to music, she'd be deeply affected by it, so he made an acoustic guitar out of webs, and sang a song that alluded to the pain and torment that allowed him to use the backpack. It went like this,</p><p>"Why is the world filled with lies?<br/>
The truth of it all plagues my eyes.<br/>
We go on with our lives wearing a disguise.<br/>
But I've said so many painful goodbyes.</p><p>Now, I threw it all away.<br/>
Bored of surviving, wasting the days.<br/>
My hopes were put down to lay.<br/>
But before I had this freedom, there was a price to pay.</p><p>Every night I can barely dream.<br/>
Only to me, the darkness screams.</p><p>The thing I want is the vengeance I can provide.<br/>
So I know I need to hide.</p><p>Being the spider has barely lightened the toll.<br/>
So I live, feeling I am dead, a corpse, with no soul."</p><p>Needless to say, Frightningale was so affected by the raw emotion in Fear's song, that she willingly was going to give him her Akuma, but Hawk Moth tried to stop her. Fear had a hint of nostalgia to when he fought Pharoah as he quickly webbed the mic to himself and tossed it to the song and dance affected Ladybug and Cat Noir, who in turn purified the Akuma after Cat Cataclysmed the mic.</p><p>After the whole fiasco of the situation, Javier was with his class watching the new music video of Clara's song, while Marinette and Adrien said that they couldn't possibly play the part of their respective secret identity, with Javi adding, "I dunno, I think I coulda played the part of Fear Factor spot on." Which gained a laugh from the class, as well as a silent, "I am not fond of you right now my friend." Byte told his owner who let out a good chuckle. What Javi didn't notice was Alix blushing after Javi's comment on playing Fear. She had no idea why she found Javi so attractive, no, smoking hot, in Fear's outfit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this was different from most of my chapters, a little more Love Triangle heavy, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!<br/>Update: So change of plans, I'll make the other two chapters fairly soon into January, but I'll make a separate story for the Christmas special :D.<br/>Second Update: I'm a fucking liar, I didn't end up making a Christmas special fic for Miraculous, but what I DID end up doing was making a fic similar to this for Persona 5 Royal! TL;DR of it is that two boys became bounty hunters in Mementos and they meet up with the Phantom Thieves and it goes from there, so if you're interested, check it out on my profile!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Gorizilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Fear Factor was patrolling he had a premonition, and well, a big blue monkey broke the roof to a movie theater.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fear Factor was swinging through town on a solo patrol, he took a few photos with fans, heard a few slurs, picked up some pastries from Marinette's place, and was just minding his own business. Fear landed on a building that couldn't be seen from the streets and reverted back to his civilian self to share the pastries with Byte, "I don't comprehend how Marinette's parents can create these amazing treats." The Kwami said to his wielder, who said, "I can't either bud, all I know is, they're a great snack." Byte agreed with Javier's statement. After they were done Javi fell asleep. As he dreamt, he saw a blue gorilla on top of the TV studio. Javi woke up quickly, Byte quickly asked, "What's wrong my friend?" Javier answered, "We gotta go, Byte, weave the web!"</p><p>Fear Factor was swinging as he saw the blue gorilla, Gorizilla, holding Adrien. 'That's not good.' Fear thought to himself. He saw Ladybug running after Zilla, so he landed next to her and asked, "What's up with King Kong?" Ladybug replied, "I don't know, but it looks like he's Adrien's bodygaurd, he kidnapped Adrien while he was at the movies." Fear nodded in affirmation as they both ran up the TV Studio, Zilla let out a roar. Ladybug threw her yo-yo at Zilla while saying the typical 'let them go', but she ended up missing, so both she and Fear tried releasing Adrien from Zilla's grasp, Ladybug tried first but couldn't move Zilla's fingers, Adrien told them, "There's no use! He's too-" Adrien couldn't finish as Fear tried and was able to get Zilla's fingers halfway opened before he and Ladybug were swatted away by Zilla. They both were able to save themselves with their respective weapons, Ladybug quickly tried to contact Cat Noir, but Fear knew that if they couldn't save Adrien, there was no way they were going to be able to get Cat's help. Zilla leaned over the building trying to grab the bug and arachnid, but they both swung back up so Ladybug could summon her Lucky Charm, which gifted her a toy helicopter, "S'been a while since we've seen anything that isn't a chain." Fear told Ladybug who started maneuvering the toy, but before she or Fear could make a plan, they were both grabbed by Zilla. Zilla was quickly told by Hawk Moth to get Ladybug's earrings and Fear's backpack, but he couldn't really do that with both his hands occupied, one with Adrien, and the other with the two heroes. "You better have a plan Bugsy!" Fear told Ladybug, who replied, "Don't worry. Let me try to maneuver this...thing!" As she finished her sentence she made the helicopter toy repeatedly hit Zilla in a multitude of ways, which annoyed him enough to let go of Ladybug and Fear to try and attack the toy. Once he was on the ground, Fear grabbed Zilla's thumb to release Adrien. Ladybug told Adrien to jump, Fear quickly nodded to Adrien, who then jumped. Ladybug and Fear went to save Adrien, but they were quickly grabbed by Zilla. Both heroes struggled, Ladybug called to Cat for help, but was unaware that he couldn't, Fear quickly said, "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He then screeched, but not to scare or shock Zilla, but to call for the Bat Miraculous to save Adrien. As Adrien was about halfway down the building, Zilla released both of the red and black colored heroes for an unknown reason, allowing Ladybug to jump down and save Adrien. Fear noticed a blur of purple travelling quickly for for Adrien. The trench coat quickly opened itself to let it's dark tendrils wrap around Adrien, and carried him away from the danger. Ladybug landed with Fear quickly following after, but Zilla jumped down as well and started chasing the trench coat with Ladybug and Fear on his tail.</p><p>The trench coat landed on a building, releasing Adrien from it's tendrils, "Um, thanks, I'll be good here." Adrien told the coat, which looked at him for a full two seconds before nodding and flying off. Plagg quickly flew out of Adrien's pocket saying, "This whole ordeal better be worth it." Adrien responded, "Hopefully it will be, but for now, we need to save my bodygaurd, Plagg, claws out!"</p><p>Ladybug and Fear Factor were swinging through the city when they got a call from Cat Noir saying, "This is Cat Noir Express Deliveries. Did you two order a giant beast?" Both Ladybug and Fear saw Gorizilla half way into the ground with Cat standing next to him, "Nice job Cat!" Fear told him as Ladybug said, "I knew we could count on you kitty!" Fear had quickly gone into the subway that Zilla was stuck in and retrieved the Akumatized item for Ladybug. The three of them did their fist bump as Ladybug purified the Akuma and used her cure. Before they made their leave Ladybug asked, "Fear, where did the trench coat leave Adrien?!" Before Fear could answer, Cat quickly said, "I saw the coat leave him near his house on the way here, he's safe M'lady." With that, they all left.</p><p>Fear Factor swung by Marinette's place to pick up some treats, and went home to have them as he recorded a new video.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's good to be back.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Robostus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Max introduces the classroom to Markov, a sentient robot, Javier is immediately astonished, too bad said robot gets Akumatized.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javier was listening to Megan's rambling along with Micheal in their science class as Ms. Mendeleiev and Mr. Damocles we're troubleshooting her computer. After Marinette and Max had entered room Damocles seemed to had fixed the issue, but the whiteboard, which was displaying the computer, had quickly changed to show a dinosaur eating what seemed to be data. Max quickly tried to offer his assistance to the adults, but was shunned back to his seat. As Max was walking, a voice seemed to come from his bag saying, "Inform the adults that if they don't neutralize the virus in the next seventy-five seconds, there's a 99.9% chance the hard disk will be permanently damaged!" As soon as Javi heard the voice, he had the feeling that told him something wasn't right, Javi knew that the only three people with Kwamis in the room were Mari, Adrien and himself. Javi watched as Max was called up by Damocles and Mendeleiev to fix the latter's computer. Max opened up his bag and was handed a USB from a robotic arm. The arm came up from the bag revealing the rest of it's body, a tiny robot keeping itself in the air with a little propeller, it continued to introduce itself, "Hello. My name is Markov." As soon as Javi knew that the voice was a robot, not a Kwami, his warning system immediately backed off as he was astonished by the little bot. Max continued to fix the virus that invaded Mendeleiev's computer, as soon as he was finished, the whole class, minus Chloe and Sabrina, got up to meet Markov. Everyone in the class continued to greet Markov in their respective ways, Javi questioned Max in the most childlike voice anyone had heard him use, "This is... Revolutionary Max! How in the world did you do this?!" Max gave an answer that Javi didn't really register as he was too amazed by Markov, Mike and Meg were amazed as well, for once, Meg was too amazed to even talk, and Mike gave an offhanded 'Cool.' as his greeting. Since the situation was starting to get out of control, Damocles ordered Max to put away Markov, thinking he was more of a toy than a person, things continued to escalate until Markov was taken from Max as a punishment. The class was ordered by Mendeleiev to sit back down, Javi had overheard that Markov had never been away from Max, who was worried about how the little robot would react emotionally. Mari continued to get herself sent to the office so she can retrieve Markov for Max. Javi was silently proud of Mari for doing a lot of things for her friends, things that he doubted even HE'D do.</p><p>Some time had passed since Marinette left and currently Javier was staring into space/at Alix when suddenly his and everyone elses tablets started to fly out of the room, the class quickly evacuated, letting Adrien run to the locker rooms to transform in the restrooms while Javi went to the ever fabled supply closet. Javi quickly told Byte as he flew out of his jacket, "Well, humanity's always talked about how robots would be our destruction," Byte quickly responded, "Well, let us assure that day doesn't come for a long time," Javi nodded, "Byte, weave the web!"</p><p>Fear Factor quickly joined Ladybug at the same time Cat Noir had. They quickly tried to convince Markov, now Robostus, to release Max, who he had previously captured. Cat tried charging the giant mech that Robostus had made, and was caught in one of it's "hands", Ladybug and Fear both tried to free Cat, but the mech had caught Ladybug's yo-yo and the web Fear had shot, Robostus then made it spin around quickly, launching the heroes away as the mech ran off.</p><p>The heroes quickly recovered and were now at the Grand Paris, they quickly saved Butler Jean, Marlena, who is Alya's mother, and Mr. Ramier from several machines. Once everyone was safe on the roof Cat quickly showed his partners a message from a light which had taken over the mayor's position, Cat translated what it was flashing in morse, "'Humans...will...soon be...treated the same way as objects'?" Ladybug quickly stated the obvious of finding Robostus, the trio quickly saw a trail of craters. Fear Factor had the feeling of unease return, "Watch your backs, I don't fully trust this," Cat quickly retorted, "It's a massive mech, where can it go?" Fear shivered as Ladybug and Cat went off and followed the trail, Fear quickly joined them.</p><p>The trio landed at the stadium, Fear Factor's warning system was really starting to get to him now, Ladybug's warning of something coming from the tunnel's finally made his warning system back off, "I knew it! We need to get out of here!" The other two nodded as they all made an attempt to escape, but helicopters quickly stopped them. The trio fell and were captured by an excavator, Ladybug and Cat Noir were caught in-between the teeth, Ladybug upright, Cat upside down, as Fear was entirely inside the mouth, Fear started punching the mouth from the inside, but nothing happened, he continued punching, still nothing. Ladybug and Cat were talking, but Fear wasn't entirely listening, but he had heard Ladybug say sorry to Cat, this set something off in Fear's head. "NOOOO!!!" As ten more of Fear's hairs turned white and straightened back, he punched with all his might, causing a massive dent in the jaw of the excavator, he continued to kick the other end of the jaw, causing another dent, he heard Robostus say, "Wait, what?!" With a screech Fear punched and kicked simultaneously, freeing himself, Ladybug and Cat, while also completely breaking the excavator. Fear said something to Robostus, "I didn't even realize I've been pulling my punches, if I remember right, you're just the little guy Robostus, that means I can go all out on the rest of the mech!" As Fear ran off to completely go batshit on the mech, Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm, and was given a harp, but it was caught by Robostus, "I told you, Ladybug. I have analyzed and calculated everything! You can't win without your Lucky-" He was cut off as Fear showed up out of nowhere and cut the arm that caught the harp off with a web blade he had made, he made a quip saying, "Calculate that robo bitch!" Ladybug quickly told Fear, "Be careful, Max is still in there!" Fear quickly said 'Dammit!', and dismissed his blade, he then took off Lefty and Righty from his backpack and joined them from their bases, making a double ended scythe. As Cat used his Cataclysm on the mech, Fear used his weapon to climb up the mech to get Max out of the compartment he was in. The mech went down in a pile of rusted metal as Fear landed with Max separately. Robostus flew up to try to avoid the heroes, but Ladybug threw up the harp and Cat threw up his baton, breaking the harp and causing the debris to get caught in Robostus' propeller, causing him to fall into Ladybug's hands, before she could get attacked by cars, she put the USB that Max had used to contain the virus from Ms. Mendeleiev's computer into Robostus' port, putting the virus into him, causing his microchip to break, causing all the tech to stop attacking them, and the Akuma to fly out of Robostus', Ladybug caught the Akuma, and our heroes wrapped things up as usual, encouraging Max to reactivate Markov before they left.</p><p>Javier was back at his house writing more into his 'Unstable Grimoire', he asked Byte a question, "Hey, Byte, if I've always been pulling my punches unconsciously, how strong am I EXACTLY when I'm transformed?" Byte stopped watching his game show to answer his wielder, "The Spider Miraculous is the strongest Miraculous there is, the people who created it attempted playing god and created something akin to a demon, it's a miracle they were able to contain death itself in a backpack of all things, it took them literal zillions of times to finally make the backpack, but the first person that used it wasn't compatible, and they ended up punching their way down to the Earth's core, thankfully someone was quickly able to equip another Miraculous, use it to pull the user out of the hole and use it to fill the hole back up, and that was all in the time span of a singular minute. I don't know how strong it fully makes someone, but that is a good idea of the strength you wield." Javi looked at Byte, then turned his head to look at the backpack that sat casually on his bed, how can something so normal looking be so destructive? Javi went back to writing, he wrote, "The power one receives from this Miraculous is godlike. There has only been one instance of a true user, only one person who has kept their sanity while using it. If this Miraculous is used by anyone else and they lose their mind, hide. Hide as long as you can, and pray that you are not in the danger zone."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sapotis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When this cloning Akuma shows up, it seems our heroes can hold their own, even with Fear Factor's godlike strength, so a new hero enters the field!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug and Cat Noir met up at a traffic light, the former just having snapped the propeller on one of the Sapotis, the newest Akuma by Hawk Moth. After getting to the conclusion of needing to break all the hats of the Sapotis, Cat noticed something, "Where's Fear Factor?" Suddenly they heard Fear Factor in the distance, "PINCHE DEMONIOS!!!" He was swinging as he broke the propellers on multiple of the Sapotis hats, he landed next to the other two saying, "OK, let's take out this little fucks!" Both Ladybug and Cat stared at him, Ladybug asked, "Was... That Spanish?" Fear quickly responded, "I was born in the AZ of the good ol' U.S. of A., grew up with a mother that speaks Spanish, looked up the rest, memorized multiple curses in multiple languages and here we are, let's fucking go." Fear swung off, letting Ladybug and Cat be slightly confused before they followed.</p><p>The trio landed on the Pont des Arts bridge, the Sapotis were attacking Andre, they all started attacking the Sapotis, continually breaking hats, but they were soon starting to be surrounded, Ladybug called her Lucky Charm and received a teapot, she found that it looked familiar to her, but she couldn't find any way to use it, when she suddenly said, "Of course! I know someone who can help! Gotta go!" Fear quickly said, "Now?!" Ladybug quickly responded, "No, it can't. You both have to trust me on this one." Cat Noir and Fear looked to each other and nodded, Cat turned back to Ladybug and told her, "Go on, M'Lady!"</p><p>After Ladybug swung off both Cat Noir and Fear Factor had difficulty holding off the Sapotis, Fear kept making web walls while Cat took care of the ones who got past the barrier they made, it soon got to the point where Fear removed all of his spider legs, connected them all from the bottom, maxing a four-way scythe, the blades moving in a clockwise direction, and started flinging it like a boomerang while it was connected to a web he was holding, and retracting it when he cut a decent amount of propellers. Fear heard a noise behind him, he turned to see Cat being dogpiled by the Sapotis, "Cat!" Fear heard another noise behind him, he turned to see the spider legs trying to crawl away from the Sapotis, before Fear could react, Sapotis grabbed on to his arm, he started to punch and kick the ones getting close to him, he would've been taken down if Ladybug hadn't shown up with,... A new hero? Both Ladybug and the rookie took out all the Sapotis, freeing Cat and the spider legs, Cat got up and said, "Whoa! Who's this superhero friend of yours? No offense, but I thought we were the only ones!" Fear quickly added on as the spider legs crawled up to the new hero, curious as to who she was, "Yeah Rookie, what's the name gonna be?" The girl thought for a second, "Uh... Rena Rouge! Yeah, my name is Rena Rouge!" Rena Rouge looked like a superhero version of Volpina, Fear could see the Fox Miraculous on her neck, "Well Rookie, I'll start calling you that once you prove you're a true hero." Cat chimed in as the spider legs crawled back up onto Fear's backpack, "Welcome to our team! If you need any cool superhero tips, you know where to come!" Rena Rouge asked back, "Really? You're gonna give me Ladybug's phone number?" Both Ladybug and Fear laughed at the quarrelling. The quartet we're quickly surrounded by the Sapotis, they all retreated onto the rooftops, Ladybug called her Lucky Charm and received a unicycle, Fear shouted, "We got Sapotis!" The heroes turned their heads to see the Sapotis climbing up the building they're on, Ladybug said, "Fear, I'm going to need that garbage bin," Fear nodded as he jumped down next to the garbage bin, he sweep kicked any nearby Sapotis and let his spider legs grab the bin, they made sure it was snug against the backpack and they put the bin in a cocoon as Fear jumped up to meet the other heroes on a building they were running to.</p><p>Fear Factor was swinging behind Ladybug on a rickshaw, he made a cone out webs and made similar announcements as she was saying to lure the Sapotis to an illusion that Rena Rouge was yet to make, Fear said to himself, "Come on Rookie, this is the moment where you prove yourself," Ladybug and Fear were closing in on where they were leading the Sapotis, when suddenly a giant circus showed up out of no where, Fear landed next to Cat and Rena as Ladybug rode the rickshaw through an alley, acting her plan out, Fear said, "Hell yeah, great job Rena!" Fear held a hand up for Rena to high five him, but Cat told Fear, "The hats are coming up!" Fear quickly opened up the bin on his back and had the spider legs catch the hats flying up. As Rena's Mirage disappeared, Fear's spider legs put the bin down so Cat can use his Cataclysm, he used it on the bin, destroying all the hats, freeing the Akuma. The quartet ended things as they usually do, except this time, there was a fourth hand to join the fist bump. When Rena was about to time out, Ladybug went to join her, Fear said, "I'll come too, I know both your's and Cat's identity LB, I think it'd be better if I knew Rena's too." Ladybug rebutted with the importance of secret identities, but Fear said, "It's alright as long as Hawkie doesn't know that I know, and if he ever finds out I do, I have a plan so that he can't get the names out of me." Ladybug relented hesitantly, and the three left Cat to bring Alya's little sisters, Ella and Etta, to bring them home.</p><p>The three heroes landed as Rena Rouge reverted into Alya, Fear Factor commented, "Alya, the Ladyblogger? Interesting choice Ladybug." Ladybug told him, "It made the most sense, she's put a lot of effort into her blog, she was the first person I thought of, thanks Alya," Ladybug held her hand out, waiting for Alya to hand her the necklace. Alya put up the argument that if she held onto it she could help the trio every day, she persisted long enough that Ladybug was forced to leave so she wouldn't reveal her identity. Alya's Kwami, Trixx, said to her, "You're absolutely right, Alya. I'm sure the four of you would make quite the team! You have all the makings of a true superhero. You're strong, brave; but most of all, you're trustworthy." Alya frowned at Trixx's words, Fear added on, "Alya, if it were up to me, I'd totally let you keep the Miraculous, but by the looks of it, Ladybug was trusting you to hand the Miraculous back, whatever choice you make, make sure it's yours and one that you're happy with, hope to see you on another mission soon, and this is a given, no news on the Ladyblog that I know LB's and Cat's identity." Fear gave Alya a fist bump, he told her before he left, "Glad to work with you, Rena Rouge." Fear swung off into the night as Alya took off the necklace.</p><p>Across town, Micheal was in his room, finishing off his homework of the night, he was on a call with Megan, she said, "Listen Mike, I get that you're trying to have great grades, but what's wrong with having a little fun at school?" Mike responded with, "Nothing is wrong with it, but breaking things that belong to the school is wrong, and believe me when I say, I wish we didn't have to act all civil, I'd love to just, break a few laws, rules and things, but we just can't." Before Meg could say anything back, Mike heard something outside of his house, he told Meg, "I'll talk to you tomorrow." He looked out his window and saw on the rooftops, the trench coat that held Fear Factor's controlled body during Despair Bear and caught Adrien during Gorizilla. Mike rubbed his eyes, when he looked back, it was gone, "I-I just worked myself too hard today, y-yeah, that-that's what it is." Mike told himself this as he went to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You have reached the end of the latest chapter, hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear feedback, seriously I check this thing every hour to see if anyone says something, and NOTHING ever shows up, comments are a powerful motivator for me since it tells me that people are enjoying the story. Anyway, it's like 3 in the morning for me as I'm writing this so g'night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>